Pheromone Disaster!
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Ryoma slept in accidentally and was late for school. He and the rest of the regulars had to run laps and unfortunately, he lost and had to drink Inui’s latest juice, Inui’s hyper deluxe remix juice. It didn’t harm Ryoma but unfortunately, it messed up his
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey guys! I got an idea that really didn't wanna die so it told me to write a fic about it! Lol! Hope ya'll enjoy! No flames please! I hate those things! I'm trying my best so gimme a break ne? I'm a still trying to get a hang at this!

Ryoma: Here we go again... Why am I always the Uke??

Fuji, Eiji, and Momo: Because you're the cute one!

Tezuka: Because you're the youngest.

Oishi, Taka: I dunno... 'Cuz you're the chibi...'

Inui: Because you have a 100 compatibility with everyone...Iie...Data..

Kaidoh: Fshuu...

Ryoma: sweat drops She doesn't own any of us because if she did, I'd be molested everyday...

Me: On with the fic!!!!

Summary: Ryoma slept in accidentally and was late for school. He and the rest of the regulars had to run laps and unfortunately, he lost and had to drink Inui's latest juice, Inui's hyper deluxe remix juice. It didn't harm Ryoma but unfortunately, it messed up his pheromones and now he has to suffer the Uke disease! As Inui call it. The only people who are not affected by this are Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Taka, Oishi and Tezuka. Multiple pairings!

Pheromone Disaster

'Today is the worst day of my entire life', thought Ryoma. His father had forgotten to wake him up and now he was late for tennis practice. Today representatives from Hyotei, Fudomine and Rikkai were dropping by. Even though it was summer vacation, Seigaku still had tennis practice because the wanted to keep the prized club sharp and ready. He rushed out as soon as he got dressed and ran all the way to school. He ran into the clubhouse and changed into his shorts, white shirt and his usual Fila hat. As he tried to sneak in, Momo spotted him and yelled. Lucky for him the other schools would be arriving later.

"Oi! Echizen! You're late!"

Ryoma winced. He glared at Momo who 'eeped' and hid. Tezuka had seen him and was not impressed.

"Echizen! 10 laps around the courts!" Tezuka yelled.

"Hai buchou..." said Ryoma and he started on his laps. 'I'm gonna kill Horio...' was what Ryoma thought as he ran his laps.

After a few minutes, Ryoma was done with his laps. He grabbed his tennis racket and went to find Momo senpai. Suddenly, Eiji glomped him from behind.

"Nya! Ochibi! I pity you nya! You had to run 10 laps because you were late! Poor Ochibi!" cried the hyper active red head.

"Ki-ku-maru-sen-pai...I ca-can't br- breath!" choked Ryoma as he turned a pale shade of blue.

"Eiji! Let Echizen go! He can't breath!" yelled Oishi, mother hen mode at full alert.

"Hoi?" said Eiji who looked at Ryoma and instantly let go.

"Gomen Ochibi! Daijobu?" asked Eiji as he let the boy go. But Ryoma didn't answer him. Oishi and Fuji who were near by, rushed to the unconscious boy.

"What happened?" asked Fuji, smile fading.

"It was an accident nya! I think I glomped him too hard nya!" cried Eiji who began to sob.

"Echizen...Echizen! Are you ok?" asked Oishi as he shook the boy a bit. Thankfully, Ryoma opened his eyes. His eyes were un-focused but then he slowly stood up.

"Hai...I'm okay senpai..." Ryoma said. They all sighed. Eiji hugged Ryoma gently as he yelled.

"YAY! O'chibi's alive!"

"Kikumaru-senpai is too loud..." grumbled Ryoma.

"What are you all doing here?! It's time for the regulars one minute dash!" yelled Momo.

"Okay Momo, we'll be there soon!" yelled Eiji happily dragging Ryoma to Momo. Fuji and Oishi smiled and followed.

As the regulars warmed, Inui appeared with a bottle of bubbling pink and purple liquid. He grinned at the pale faces he got from all the regulars accept Fuji.

"Loser has to drink this, Inui's hyper deluxe remix juice A. Tezuka has agreed to lower the time to 55 seconds."

The regulars gasped. 'Was Tezuka trying to kill them?!' was the thought that went through most of the regulars heads.

'Ready, START!" yelled Inui and the regulars made a mad dash for it. They were head to head like always. But today, something unexpected happened. Ryoma felt a pain at his side for a moment and slowed down. The rest of the regulars made it. Ryoma walked to Inui who had a crazy look on his face. He took the liquid and just when he was about to down it, Atobe, Yukimura and Kamio arrived.

Tezuka greeted them and explained to them why Ryoma was holding a juice from hell. Atobe smirked, Kamio felt sorry for Ryoma and Yukimura just smiled, looking a little worried.

Ryoma sighed and down the drink in one gulp. Surprisingly, he didn't collapse or complain on how the juice tasted. He was fine. He did scrunch up his nose cutely and told Inui.

"It's too sweet Inui senpai..." Ryoma said. Eiji and Momo cheered him when suddenly, Ryoma felt strange. He felt a slight pain in his body but then it stopped. Thinking it was nothing; he turned around and faces his other senpai's. He walked up to them when suddenly he felt something grab him. He jumped and saw Fuji and Eiji behind him.

"Senpai? What do you wa-"Ryoma was cut off as Fuji grabbed his chin roughly and kissed him. Eiji went behind Ryoma and embraced him tightly, licking at the boy's neck.

"What the Hell!!!" screamed Momo and the rest of the Seigaku team. Atobe, Kamio and Yukimura however looked dazed.

Tezuka ran to Ryoma and separated him from his two senpai's. Ryoma's face was flushed red and he ran away. 'What the hell?! Why did they do that?!' his mind screamed as he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes as he ran into the courtyard.

"FUJI! EIJI! Explain yourself! Why did you do that to Echizen?!" bellowed Tezuka angrily.

Fuji and Eiji looked at each other and then at Tezuka.

"I..I dunno..nya, I felt wierd when I saw Ochibi...I wanted to kiss him for some reason." said Eiji.

"Yeah me too...It felt like I was drawn to him someway..." said Fuji looking oreplexed, smile gone and eyes open in worry.

After hearing that, Atobe, Kamio and Yukimura went up to Tezuka and told him they felt the same way after they say Echizen drink the juice.

"Ore-sama wanted to tackle him down and moles him on the spot for some reason." said Atobe haughtily.

Same here." said Kamio and Yukimura together.

'Juice...' Tezuka though and then he glared at Inui. Inui taking the hint went through his data book and saw something shocking.

'Uh-oh...It seems that the juice I created was supposed to increase pheromones and make some males go crazy over the person who drinks it. So I guess in this case, the pheromones don't affect us because we are some what immune to it. Unfortunately, Fuji, Eiji, Atobe, Kamio and Yukimura are not due to some genetically pattern. So it seems that only we who are immune to Echizen's 'Uke syndrome' as I call it will have control over our bodies when Echizen is near." said Inui.

The rest starred at him unmoving when suddenly Tezuka yelled at him to find an antidote. Inui nodded and went to the schools Science lab to try and prepare one.

Meanwhile...

'Hey cutie pie, wanna come with us? We'll show you a good time... Let's go, don't worry, well be gentle." said an 18 year old guy as he and his two friends surrounded Ryoma.

'Great! First my senpai's now this!' though Ryoma as he backed into a corner.

"No way! Get out and leave me alone!" Ryoma said; is anger level rising. In his mad dash away from his senpai, he left his racket and was now unarmed. 'Damn it!' Ryoma cursed as they guys got closer.

"Now, now... That not nice sugar. You shouldn't talk to people older than you like that. I'll forgive you if you give us a kiss. What do you say sweet cheeks." said the boy grinning as his two friends licked their lips and started grinning with their leader.

"Back off! I said No!" Ryoma said and tried to push his way out. The leader grabbed onto Ryoma's arm tightly and jerked him closer.

"No...I don't think you'll be going anywhere sweet cheeks." said the leader as he nibbled Ryoma's earlobe.

Ryoma screamed.

TBC...

(A/N: Take that! Die plot bunny! lol...How was this?? Should I continue or drop it?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I updated earlier because one of my reviewers was supposed to leave on a 3 week trip so what the heck? Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter! Lol...I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but like I said before 1: I have NO beta reader, 2: English is not my first language! So you gotta excuse my poor use of the language...

Disclaimer: DemonGirl13 doesn't own any of the characters in the story...

_**Previously:**_

"_**No...I don't think you'll be going anywhere sweet cheeks." said the leader as he nibbled Ryoma's earlobe.**_

_**Ryoma screamed. **_

The senpai's had broke out into groups to search for Ryoma. As Atobe was searching the streets, he heard Ryoma scream. He ran towards the sound and found three boys and the little Uke. Of course, being Ore-sama, Atobe would not stand for it.

"I command you to release Ryoma at once!" yelled Atobe haughtily.

The three turned and looked at Atobe. Ryoma who had shut his eyes, open them and looked at Atobe.

"Atobe?" Ryoma said, to grateful to call Atobe, Monkey King.

The leader who was holding Ryoma captive threw a dirty look at Atobe. He signaled his two followers to attack the 'rich kid'.

"You're in for it now kid. Nobody messes with the Warui group." said one of the boys.

"You'll be dead before you even know it." said the other.

Both boys lunged at Atobe. Ryoma watched in fright as the two older boys charged at Atobe. The leader who was holding Ryoma captive, smirked and whispered into Ryoma ears huskily.

"After we get rid of you're boyfriend, you're coming with us... I know a great motel..."

Ryoma struggled to get out of the leaders hold. Suddenly, a force pulled the older boy off of Ryoma. The leader spun around and was knocked out by a punch in the face from Atobe. Ryoma looked shocked. He looked behind Atobe to see the other two boys un conscious. Ryoma sighed in relief. He looked at Atobe and pulled his cap down to cover his eyes.

"Arigatou, Monkey King." Ryoma said with a little smirk playing at his lips.

"Brat! Is this the way you thank the person who saved you?!" cried Atobe indignantly.

Ryoma smirked and pulled Atobe down to his height and gave him a quick peck on the cheek while murmuring,

"Thanks Keigo."

He released Atobe and walked out of the alley smugly. Atobe just sat there dazed when all his senses came back. He smirked and followed Ryoma. As they walked, Atobe couldn't help feel attracted to the brat. And he didn't think it was because of the pheromones either. Atobe was always fond of Ryoma. Ever since that day he saw Ryoma play, Atobe was already smitten.

"Hey brat, we should hurry up. You're senpai's and Tezuka might be losing their minds." said Atobe in his 'I'm-more-superior-than-you' tone.

Ryoma looked away. Atobe was confused for a moment before Ryoma spoke.

"I don't want to see Eiji-senpai or Fuji-senpai. They might try something again." said Ryoma softly that even Atobe had a hard time catching, but being Ore-sama, he caught every word and began to explain to Ryoma what happened.

Ryoma listened and his eyes went wide. He slowly smirked a smirk that clearly showed he was going to kill Inui if he didn't have an antidote.

"Hey Monkey King, why aren't you affected?" asked Ryoma suddenly.

"Oh, but I am. It's just that I have a little more self-control that the others. Watch out for Yukimura by the way. God knows he's as sadistic as Fuji." said Atobe with a slight shudder.

Ryoma frowned.

'Oh great. Another Fuji-senpai...' though Ryoma, bitterly.

As the two of them neared the tennis courts, they heard Oishi's voice call to them.

"Echizen! Atobe! Thanks goodness your okay!"

"Its fine, Ore-sama protected the rat from those hooligans." said Atobe as Oishi ran out to greet them.

"Eh?! Hooligans?! Ryoma, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" asked Oishi, his mother hen mode on full alert.

"I'm Okay Oishi-senpai. Atobe got there just in time." said Ryoma, pulling his cap down to hide his eyes and a little blush that appeared after he said 'Atobe'.

Atobe smirked and they went to join the rest of the groups. As they got there, Ryoma saw that Eiji, Fuji, Yukimura and Kamio were wearing strange hats.

"What's with the hats?" asked Atobe before Ryoma could speak.

Suddenly, Inui appeared out of no where and pointed to the strange hats on top of the wearers head.

"This' he explained. 'Is the mega byte pheromone controller. It has the ability to tune out excess pheromone produced by Ryoma. Unfortunately Atobe, it seems the affect of Ryoma's pheromones have worn off of you. If you are still affected, the lights on the hats will light up if your too near." explained Inui and then he disappeared again.

The rest of the regulars sweat dropped. 'How did Inui do that?!' went through Ryoma's mind.

Suddenly a hand clasped itself on his shoulder. He turned around to see Fuji and Eiji. They had a sorry look on their faces.

"Ochibi, nya! We're sorry for kissing you like that nya!" said Eiji as he glomped Ryoma.

"Hai,. Forgive us Echizen." said Fuji with his eyes open.

"Sure senpai. It was Inui senpai's fault." said Ryoma. But then he smirked and whispered something into Fuji's ear. Fuji grinned and shook hands with Ryoma.

"I'd be glad too help you Ryoma." said Fuji and he grinned.

There was a honk and the regulars turned around to see several cars lined up outside. Fuji spotted his sister and waved to everyone as he left. Yukimura, Eiji, Kamio, Taka and Oishi were next to go leaving Kaidoh, Momo, Tezuka, Atobe, Ryoma and Inui. Kadoh jogged home and Momo rode the bike. He asked Ryoma if he wanted a lift but Ryoma declined. Momo shrugged it off and said a quick good bye to Tezuka who nodded.

"Echizen, why don't you ant to go home?" asked Tezuka.

"Easy, today Ryoga is coming for a visit. Baka Oyaji is the only person at home and Nanako and Oka-san went to America to settle some things.

"So? What's the problem?" asked Atobe, joining in the conversation.

"What if they are not immune to me?" said Ryoma.

Tezuka and Atobe looked at each other before agreeing that letting Ryoma go home in this condition alone was very dangerous. Tezuka's car came into view and since the captain was on his way to visit some relatives that day, he asked Atobe if he could take Ryoma back to his place. Atobe agreed and with that, Tezuka left.

"Looks like you'll be staying at Ore-sama's mansion tonight. You shall be awed by it's magnificence." said Atobe proudly.

Ryoma just shook his head. 'Do I really have a crush on this guy?' was the last thing Ryoma thought before Atobe ushered him into his limo.

TBC...

(A/n: How was it? It's a bad chapter I know...Sorry...Yeah I know I'm rushing things and the characters are really OOC but review anyways ne? No flames please! I can't take the flames...And yes if I get reviews I'll continue the story.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter! Lol...I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but like I said before 1: I have NO beta reader, 2: English is not my first language! So you gotta excuse my poor use of the language...

Disclaimer: DemonGirl13 doesn't own any of the characters in the story...

_**Previously:**_

_**Ryoma just shook his head. 'Do I really have a crush on this guy?' was the last thing Ryoma thought before Atobe ushered him into his limo.**_

The drive to Atobe's house (coughmansioncough) was unusually silent. Save for a few remarks and food offerings. They finally reached their destination.

"Wow Monkey King. Your house sure is big..." Ryoma said as he starred at a huge mansion. It was magnificent. It looked liked it came straight out of the 19th century. The building in all it's Victorian styled glory.

Atobe huffed at the nick name.

"Stop calling Ore-sama such crude names brat. And this isn't my house. It's one of my summer homes." Atobe said.

"My house is much bigger than this." he continued as Ryoma starred at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Why do you need so many houses Monkey King?" Ryoma asked with a smirk on his face.

"Damn brat. Ore-sama is so great so why not?" he countered.

Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders in response. He was then quickly ushered into the house as Atobe spotted his man servant eyeing his Ryoma.

'My Ryoma?" he thought. 'Since when is the brat mine?' he thought with a smirk.

Atobe guided Ryoma into one of the many bedrooms.

"This shall be your room. There are spare clothes in the dresser and walk in closet. Ore-sama's room is next door in you need anything." Atobe said as he left Ryoma in a room bigger than Ryoma's kitchen.

'Wow.' Ryoma thought as he looked at the room. It had a huge king sized bed. A couch and a plasma TV, a stereo system, a huge bathroom filled with a shower, bathtub, Jacuzzi and even a small marble pool. There was a huge window with black curtains. The floor was carpeted in black fur and there was even a mini fridge in the room.

"Che, Atobe is too rich for his own good." Ryoma said as he dropped his stuff on the floor and went into the walk in closet for some clothes. He didn't care for Atobe's choice in clothing but he finally found a shirt that wasn't purple. Even though it was a tad too big for him, Ryoma chose a black shirt with a pair of shorts. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Atobe was already showered and dressed and so he went into Ryoma's room to wait for the brat. He saw some clothes laid out on the bed and heard water running in the bathroom. Suddenly out walked Ryoma in nothing but a towel. His face flushed and upper body was flushed from the hot water. His hair seemed longer when it was wet and framed Ryoma's face beautifully. The steam coming out of the room giving a mystic air over Ryoma. Atobe's jaw dropped.

Ryoma had just got out of the shower and had walked out. He sensed something and turned to the side and saw Atobe staring at him. In his shock he accidentally dropped the towel h e was holding, exposing himself fully to the diva.

Atobe could practically feel the blood gush out of his nose at the sight of a nude Ryoma.

Ryoma aware of his state, blushed crimson, picked up the towel and tied it loosely around his waist before facing Atobe. His blush still apparent he tried to speak but his words came out in stutters.

"Wh...What! What are...yo.you...do. doing in here!" Ryoma shouted his face red as he tried to duck away from Atobe's line of vision.

"Ore-sama... Ore-sama was wondering what took you so long!" Atobe said in his defense as he turned around to let Ryoma dress.

Ryoma had finished pulling the clothes on and told Atobe it was safe to turn around. Atobe did and practically felt butterflies in his stomach. Ryoma looked absolutely adorable.

The black shirt reached his knees and the shorts were hidden by it. Ryoma hair was still a bit wet and water was dripping onto his smooth neck.

How Atobe wanted to lick the thing off.

"My, my... Don't you look cute?" Atobe said with a smirk, making Ryoma blush harder.

"Urusai Monkey King..." Ryoma mumbled cutely. Fidgeting nervously.

'Damnit what's wrong with me?!' Ryoma thought.

Atobe for once ignored the comment and strolled over to the stereo and blasted an English song Ryoma vaguely remembered. Then it hit him.

"LFO's Every other time?" Ryoma said shocked.

"You listen to LFO?" Ryoma asked Atobe.

"Yes. Ore-sama find it amusing. Why do you like it?" Atobe said.

"Kindda. The chorus is funny." Ryoma said but then blushed cutely.

Atobe smirked and he sped up to the chorus.

"You mean this?" Atobe said as he played the song normally. Ryoma couldn't help singing it along.

"_Sometimes she's hot, sometimes I'm cold, sometimes my head want's to explode. But when I think about it, I'm so in love with her. Every other time_." He kept on singing

without noticing Atobe who starred at him with wide eyes.

'Wow. He has a nice voice. And he sounds magnificent singing.' Atobe thought as the song came to an end, Ryoma noticed Atobe's starring and blushed slightly.

'What's with me and blushing today?! Damn Inui-senpai!' Ryoma thought.

"What are you starring at?" Ryoma said, snapping Atobe out off his stupor.

"Nothing. Ore-sama was just thinking you had a nice voice is all." Atobe said with a sexy smile.

Ryoma felt his heart go 'dokidoki'. 'Why is this affecting me?' he thought when suddenly his stomach growled.

Atobe laughed. Not a mocking laugh but an honest laugh. 'He looks nice like that. He should laugh like that more often.' Ryoma thought as Atobe suddenly stopped and smiled at him.

"Let's go get some food. Ore-sama's cooks shall serve anything you want."

Ryoma smirked. Maybe Inui's juices wasn't as evil as Ryoma once thought.

TBC...

(A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter! Gomen nasai but I don't know when will be the next time I'll update because my dad cut my internet!! cries I'm at a cyber cafe now...Please review this chapter okay! I'll be a long time before I update again...

_**Previously:**_

_**Atobe laughed. Not a mocking laugh but an honest laugh. 'He looks nice like that. He should laugh like that more often.' Ryoma thought as Atobe suddenly stopped and smiled at him.**_

"_**Let's go get some food. Ore-sama's cooks shall serve anything you want."**_

_**Ryoma smirked. Maybe Inui's juices wasn't as evil as Ryoma once thought.**_

Chapter 3

Dinner went on without a hitch but Atobe had to request for his maids to serve them instead of the butlers, for fear that they might try and molest Ryoma. After dinner the two of them went to Atobe's room to watch some tennis videos. It was very late when the two of them stopped watching. Ryoma's head was leaning onto Atobe's shoulder, he's eyes drooping slightly. With a yawn he murmured in Atobe's ear.

"Ne Atobe... Thank you... For everything." he said quietly and fell asleep on the shocked diva. Atobe Keigo smiled softly, pushing back strands of Ryoma's hair; he carried the boy into his bed. Covering them both up he whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Oyasumi Ryoma." and went to sleep.

The next morning Ryoma woke up due to the sunlight that had to shine directly onto his closed eyelids. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was cuddled up to Atobe, his head resting in the crook of the older teen's neck. Atobe's hand was draped across Ryoma's slim waist loosely. Ryoma blushed and was about to pull away when he saw Atobe's face.

'He looks different when he sleeps. His sleeping face looks nice.' Ryoma mentally noted. Atobe's face was more relaxed. A faint smile playing at his lips. His breathing almost lulled Ryoma back to sleep. Atobe suddenly hugged Ryoma tighter, making the younger of the two squeak.

Hearing the sound, Atobe scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes, blearily. He looked to see Ryoma with an adorable pink hue on his face, his hair tousled from sleep and his pink lips were parted slightly. The sun's rays shining down on the boys emerald green hair making it seem like he had a halo. If Atobe hadn't known any better he would have sworn Ryoma was an angel. Ryoma, regaining some of his composure, broke free of Atobe's grasp.

"Ohayo...Monkey King..." he said snarkily, effectively ruining the angel image. Atobe snorted.

"Ohayo, gaki. Sleep well?" Atobe asked, stretching languidly. His shirt rode up a bit so Ryoma could see slivers of his pale skin.

"Ah...What am I doing here?" Ryoma asked as he yawned. Atobe blinked a few times before responding.

"You fell asleep on me while we were watching the tennis game and it was already late. Ore-sama was too tired to carry you so I let you sleep with me. Be awed at Ore-sama's generosity." Atobe said proudly.

"Urusai na Monkey King...What time is it anyway?" Ryoma asked as he looked around for a watch or a clock. Something that could show him the time.

"Che, gaki..." Atobe took out his cell phone and gaped.

"It's... 11 in the morning..." he said. Ryoma scratched his head. He had no idea what the diva meant.

"What's wrong? It's only 11..." Ryoma said. Then he saw Atobe shocked stiff.

"Oi Atobe...Nani?"

"I organized a meeting with my team at 8 a.m." he said. Checking is inbox and missed call's, he had a miss call and message from every member of his team. He quickly called Shishido who was the first one to call.

"ATOBE BUCHOU! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?! EVERYONE IS STILL WAITING FOR YOU DAMMIT!!" Shishido shouted.

Atobe held the phone far from his ear but he could still here Shishido ranting.

"Oi Shishido! I'm putting you in charge of practice for today! Make the others run laps and do some drill practice!" Atobe said and hung up.

Shishido stared at his phone and then he looked at his other team mates with an evil grin.

"Buchou put me in charge...All of you...20 laps now!" Shishido shouted, mad with power.

"Wai! Shishido is scary!" Jiroh said as he too was forced out of slumber.

"Usu.." agreed Kabaji.

The entire Hyotei team planned to take revenge on Atobe for this stunt.

Ryoma blinked.

"Ne, Atobe... Even though it's not my business to say but isn't Shishido-senpai a little power crazy?"

Atobe blinked. Then he's eyes widen. 'Oh shit!' he though. He quickly telephoned Shishido and yelled.

"Shishido! You're not in charge anymore! I'm putting Kabaji in charge!"

Atobe hung up the phone as he heard cheering, an usu and an angry Shishido.

"Was that a good idea?" asked Ryoma.

"He'll get over it…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes..I'm a terrible person for not updating in so long…Forgive me! I've been busy and inspiration hadn't struck in a long time… This story wasn't planned out so I write when I got ideas… Lol…Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter!

Me: Ryoma-chan Do the disclaimer please!

Ryoma: sigh Hai hai… DemonGirl13 doesn't own any of the characters…mumbles.

Me: Thank you! Now on with the fic!

_**Previously**_

_**Atobe hung up the phone as he heard cheering, an usu and an angry Shishido.**_

"_**Was that a good idea?" asked Ryoma.**_

"_**He'll get over it…"**_

Ryoma took a shower in his room as Atobe called for his maids to serve breakfast. After about 15 minutes, Atobe went to go check on Ryoma. He knocked on the door and Ryoma answered with a 'come in.'

"Oi gaki, you rea…" Atobe didn't finish his sentence as he took in Ryoma's appearance. Ryoma was wearing one of his white, button up shirt which was clearly too big for him and reached to about his knees. He was wearing shorts underneath them and they were hidden by the shirt. His hair was still wet and he had a towel hanging from his shoulders.

Ryoma saw Atobe starring at him and blushed. His heart beating fast. 'Why is he starring at me like that… More importantly, why am I affected…' Ryoma thought to himself. He knew he was attracted to Atobe but he hadn't thought it'd be this bad. 'Stupid hormones…' he cursed.

"Nani Monkey King?" Ryoma asked, breaking the silence. Atobe ignored the insult or hadn't heard him. He just smirked at Ryoma and walked closer to the boy. Ryoma backed up, only to trip on the bed, falling into the fluffy, softness of the mattress. As he fell, he grabbed something to support him, which was at that time, Atobe.

They both landed with an 'ooff!' Atobe on top of Ryoma, one of his legs was in between the younger's and his thigh was rubbing against his crotch. Ryoma let out a soft moan which intoxicated the older teen above him.

"Ryoma… You're so cute…" Atobe mumbled as he gazed onto Ryoma's flushed face. Ryoma glared weakly at him. "Get off Atobe…" Ryoma said squirming to get out of his position under the older of the two teens, but Atobe being older, stronger and bigger held him in place.

"Keigo…"he breathed. "Call me Keigo…" Ryoma blushed crimson.

"Kei…go." Ryoma said, testing out the words, surprised at how easily it rolled off his tongue. Atobe smiled.

"Good boy." he said before kissing Ryoma gently on the lips. Ryoma tensed at first but then relaxed into the kiss. Atobe ran his tongue against Ryoma's lips, asking for permission. Ryoma opened his mouth and Atobe plunged his tongue into the warm cavern.

'This is pure bliss!' Atobe and Ryoma thought as their tongues battled for dominance. Atobe won of course, with his previous experiences. After what seemed like forever, the pulled away, panting for breath.

"Let's go eat breakfast Ryoma." Atobe said as he got up and held out his hand for Ryoma. Ryoma took the hand and smiled a small smile.

"Uisu Keigo." Ryoma said and the two of them descended the stairs to the dining room. After breakfast, the two of them called Inui to see if he had an antidote yet.

"Senpai, did you find the antidote?" Ryoma asked through his cell phone.

"Ah.. It will be ready within 6 hours." Inui replied.

"Okay. That's better than nothing." Atobe mumbled as he listened in to their conversation.

"Echizen, why are you with Atobe?" Inui asked . Ryoma told him that he slept over at Atobe's because he didn't want to get rapped by his baka oyaji and Ryoga. He heard Inui mumble 'Iie Data…' Before hanging up.

"We have 6 hours and it's only 12. What do you want to do?" Atobe asked considerately. Ryoma thought about it.

"Let's play tennis." he said. Atobe chuckled.

"Ore-sama should have known you'd pick that. Come on then, we can use Ore-sama's magnificent indoor court." Atobe said and led the way to his court. He told one of the maids to get his and Ryoma's racket, which she complied and had them within minutes.

"Atobe-sama, here are the rackets." the maid said and disappeared from view.

"One-set match?" Atobe inquired. Ryoma nodded and took his racket.

"Which?" he asked.

"Smooth." Ryoma smirked.

"My serve." he said and went to the baseline. He did a twist serve which Atobe returned with ease. The two of them rallied for a while before Atobe scored the first point.

"Love – 15" he said as Ryoma smirked.

"Mada mada dane. It's still early. I'm going to beat you." Atobe smirked.

"Bring it on Ryo-chan." he said as Ryoma blushed. In the end, Ryoma won 4 -3.

"You've gotten better, Keigo." Ryoma said, panting slightly. Atobe smiled. 'he called me Keigo.'

"Ah... You've improved too Ryo-chan." he said. They both of them then proceeded to walk around Atobe's compound.

"Ne Ryoma, let's go to my amusement park." Atobe said as they walked around the beautiful garden.

Ryoma starred at him before nodding slightly. The two of them went back inside to change. Ryoma had found a pair of shorts that reached his knees and a shirt that matched. He was wearing black shorts with a dark azure t-shirt. Atobe was wearing black, formfitting jeans and a purple shirt. The two made their way to the limo parked out front and went to the amusement park.

'This should be interesting.' both of them thought as the limo speed off.

TBC…

ME: Take that! Another chappie done! Don't forget to review! Or I won't update in a ling time…


	6. Chapter 6

/N: Am supremely sorry for the freakishly long wait… Gawd… Am super duper sick. I got mock SAT's coming up and I really just wanna die! Wish meh luck!

_**Previously **_

_**Ryoma had found a pair of shorts that reached his knees and a shirt that matched. He was wearing black shorts with a dark azure t-shirt. Atobe was wearing black, formfitting jeans and a purple shirt. The two made their way to the limo parked out front and went to the amusement park.**_

'_**This should be interesting.' both of them thought as the limo speed off.**_

**Chapter Start.**

The two of them made their way to the amusement park. Ryoma's eyes went wide as he saw all the rides.

'_Wow…Atobe wasn't kidding when he told me he owned the amusement park…' _Ryoma thought with a twitch. Nearly the entire park was purple! The cotton candy were purple, the ferries wheel's carts were purple and the Roller coasters cart were…You guessed it, PURPLE!

"Atobe…You sure do love purple don't you?" Ryoma asked, wryly. Atobe snorted.

"Of course! Purple is the color of royalty! And I, Ore-sama am the epitome of royalty!" Atobe said, as Ryoma tried to stifle a giggle. Man he hated giggling but he couldn't help it!

"Of course." Ryoma said. Atobe smiled when Ryoma looked away_. 'He's getting his usual snarkiness back I see…' _Atobe thought.

"Atobe, let's go on the roller coaster!" Ryoma suggested. He couldn't help feeling a little excited. _'Especially when I'm with my Keigo…' _His mind added. '_Wait… Did my mind call Atobe MY Keigo?!'_ he thought, blushing.

Atobe saw Ryoma's face reddened. He frowned and put his hand onto Ryoma's forehead. "Brat…You okay?" he asked, a bit worriedly. Ryoma shook his head, face a brilliant shade of red.

"I'm okay…" he answered, turning his head away. Atobe decided to let it slide for now at lest. The had reached the line, and when the employees saw that it was young master Keigo, the generously let him cut the line.

"It must be fun, being you…" Ryoma mussed out loud as he and Atobe sat in the last cart. Atobe just smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ryoma snorted at the answer. He was about to male a snarky comeback when the safety bars were lowered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for choosing this ride. Make sure you keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all time. Thank you and enjoy the ride." a female voice said, over the intercom.

The ride started moving, slowly at first as it climbed the tracks. They were about 10 feet up when the plummeted full speed down the slope. Ryoma could feel himself rising from his seat. He screamed and held onto the safety bar for dear life. Atobe, who had reddened the coaster far too many times, wasn't affected at all. He grabbed Ryoma's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. The coaster then did a loop, followed by speeding full force up and down several slopes with twist and turns. After what seemed like an eternity, the ride slowed down to a halt. The passengers got out, rather shaken. Ryoma was no exception. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Ryoma, you okay?" Atobe asked, worriedly. Ryoma opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Atobe sighed and guided him to sit on a bench, placed conveniently near them.

"Oi, you sure your okay?" Atobe asked, rubbing soothing circles onto Ryoma's back as he gradually calmed down.

"Yeah.. I think so… Thanks Keigo…" Ryoma said, using Atobe's given name. It shocked Atobe for a bit but he let it passed.

'_So your finally opening up to Ore-sama na?' _Atobe though.

"It's okay Ryoma…So, you up for another ride?" Atobe asked. Ryoma nodded, being the stubborn, cocky brat he was.

"Of course!" he said as he too, stood up. Atobe smirked and guided the way to another ride called the 'DNA Scrambler'.

"This is one of Ore-sama's best ride!" Atobe said proudly. Ryoma wondered what's so great about it. He took a seat next to Atobe as the handle bars came down. In a flash, they were lifted up in mid air and were shaken violently, the chairs they were sitting on was tilting upside down and was like a live, evil, rodeo bull.

Ryoma screamed. Atobe laughed. It was worth messing up his perfectly styled hair for this. After they got off, Ryoma felt sick.

"Augh… I can see why it's called 'DNA Scrambler'… I've never felt so dizzy in all my life…" Ryoma moaned. His legs felt like jelly. Atobe smiled at Ryoma. A positively evil smile as he dragged the younger boy onto other rides. The next one was the Haunted House.

"Please tell me this doesn't involve fast driving things…" Ryoma said pitifully, as he gazed at Atobe with puppy dog eyes.

"No…This doesn't have any fast moving vehicles. It's relatively slow…" Atobe said. 'Filled with the best special effects, holograms, monster movie crew and make up artist's money can buy…' he added mentally.

Ryoma seemed to cheer up at this. "Okay then! Let's go." He said as he seated himself into the rather small cart. Atobe sat next to his as the ride started.

Echizen Ryoma was a cocky brat. But even THE cockiest brat had to scream at what was happening. There was thunder and lighting at first. It was okay until the went into a dark tunnel. Inside was filled with the most realistic ghost's you would have ever dreamed to see. A woman with no heads, walking into and then out of the cart, hands brushing Ryoma's face with a silky yet bloody finger. Ryoma held onto Atobe for dear life as a vampire appeared into the cart, sitting on the hood.

"Kei..Keigo! Why didn't you tell me the Haunted House was scary as Hell!!" Ryoma yelped as he clutched tighter to Atobe. Atobe in the meantime, was having a rather hard time controlling himself from screwing Ryoma then and there. The boy was impossibly close. He was practically sitting in Atobe's lap!

"Calm down Ryoma! They're just holograms and special effects." Atobe said as he stifled a moan when he felt Ryoma completely sitting onto his lap. He was squirming on Atobe's lap, making the older teen feel more than slightly arouse.

"Damn it Keigo! The only slow ride and it's scary as hell!" Ryoma said.

Suddenly, he felt something press against his lips. Atobe was kissing him! Ryoma closed his eyes and returned the kiss rather timidly at first. Atobe bit Ryoma's bottom lip, earning a gasp. Not one who wastes opportunities, he plunged his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Exploring the wet, hot cavern. Atobe felt Ryoma moan into the kiss and couldn't help but smirk.

"It seem's you've forgotten your fears Ryo-chan…" Atobe said after they parted, both panting hard.

"Ceh…" Ryoma said, all the while blushing madly. The two of them could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Where to next Kei-chan?" Ryoma asked as he got off his new 'lover'.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Atobe suggested." Ryoma nodded and the two of them made their ways to the Ferris wheel.

TBC…

(A/N: Another chapter done with… God! Help me! I'm sitting for my PMR this year!! Mock SAT's and stuff! Jeez! Anyway, read and review! I'll update in the next few weeks if I can. Ciao!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Another chapter done with… God! Help me! I'm sitting for my PMR this year!! Mock SAT's and stuff! Jeez! Anyway, read and review! I'll update in the next few weeks if I can. Ciao!)

_**Previously. **_

"_**How about the Ferris wheel?" Atobe suggested." Ryoma nodded and the two of them made their ways to the Ferris wheel.**_

Chapter Start!

The two of them made it to the Ferris wheel just in time to catch the last unoccupied cart. The car was very spacious and looked like it could accommodate 8 people comfortably. Not only that, it had its own cd player!

"Keigo… Why is there a CD player in the cart?" Ryoma asked as they Ferris wheel began to turn.

"So couples or kids can listen to the music of their choice as they enjoy the scenery! Be awed at Ore-sama's generosity." Atobe responded. Ryoma smiled a little.

Atobe felt his heart beat speed up. Ryoma looked so adorable! Their cart had reached the topmost point when suddenly, it stopped.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked. Suddenly, the intercom which was hidden amongst the cd's cracked into life. A female voice sounded.

"We are having some technical difficulties. Please do not panic. We shall fix it as soon as possible."

Ryoma sighed as Atobe huffed. Mad that anything of his had a flaw.

"Ore-sama shall sue the person! How dare they make my ride with flaws!" Atobe said haughtily.

Ryoma smiled and looked out the glass window.

"At least it's a nice view..." he said. It was true. They were lucky or unlucky enough to have been on the very top of the ferries wheel and had an excellent view of the landscape. They could also see Mt. Fuji from up there. But Atobe wasn't looking at the view. He was looking at Ryoma. The sun's rays bounced of his soft, emerald hair, giving the effect of a halo. It also made his eyes glow like a cat's and the small smile completed the angelic look.

Ryoma turned to see Atobe starring at him.

"What are yo-"before he finished his sentence, he felt Atobe's soft lips covering his own in a gentle and sweet kiss. Ryoma closed his eyes and kissed back as Atobe grabbed him, pulling Ryoma's body closer until the smaller boy was in his embrace. Atobe felt like he was in heaven. Never had he imagine Ryoma's lips to be so soft and sweet.

Licking and nipping at the younger's lower lip, Atobe asked for permission to enter. Ryoma gasped at the sensation and Atobe took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Ryoma's warm cavern. Tongues met in a battle for dominance, Atobe winning in the end. The two of them broke apart, gasping for breath. Ryoma had a bright pink flush on his face, golden eyes dazed and clouded with want and need.

Atobe complied by kissing Ryoma's neck, sucking and biting at it gently. Ryoma moaned and tilted his head so the older teen had better access. One of Atobe's hands went under Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma gasped as it explored his lithe body. Atobe withdrew and pushed Ryoma so he was lying sprawled on the seat.

"Keigo…" Ryoma panted as Atobe took of both of their shirts. He closed his eyes as Atobe began to suck at his erect nipple. Atobe was having the time of his life. Ryoma was ecstasy. His body, soul, passion… All of it was driving him insane! And the moans weren't helping him out either.

"Ryoma… I love you so much… You're so beautiful." Atobe murmured as he trailed butterfly kisses onto Ryoma's body. Ryoma whimpered. "Are you sure you love me…Are you sure it isn't something else?" Ryoma asked quietly, trying to stifle a moan. Atobe looked down to the flushed boy. He looks like such an angel.

"I'm sure…Because…I've always loved you…Ever since I got to see and play you…I was… entranced." Atobe whispered. They starred lovingly at each other. "Me too…" Ryoma finally said as they shared another fiery kiss, filled with passion and love. Just as they broke free, the ride started to move again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ride has been fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience…" the lady said before the intercom was yet again silenced.

Atobe cursed. Just when things were getting good! He though. Ryoma saw this and smirked.

"Mada mada dane…Keigo…" He said as he put his shirt back on. Atobe followed suit, muttering a 'brat' under his breath with a gentle smile on his face.

As they got off the ride. Ryoma asked the next all important question…

"Where to next Keigo?" Atobe smiled and pointed to a boat ride… With pink hearts.

"Tunnel of love Ryo-chan… Ore-sama see's it fit before Inui get's here with your antidote." Atobe said as he grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled him along. Their fingers laced.

'_Maybe Inui-senpai's juices aren't all that bad…' _Ryoma thought with a smile. He's been doing that a lot lately.

TBC…

(A/N: Omg…They were so… OOC!!! Gomen ne everyone! I know it's rushed! sobs in a corner Forgive me!!!! dodges trash and rocks from everyone Review anyway ne? Or the next update won't be for another month…)


End file.
